The present invention relates to a lampshade with a plating film layer, and especially to a lampshade with a high temperature tolerance, a user-friendly insulation, and decorative colors. Furthermore, the lampshade with a plating film layer complies with environmental protection requirements.
With the progress of modern living styles, decorating lamps are more and more important in human life. The lamps are used in indoor decoration to increase the light and beauty of the environment. Therefore, many lamps, such as wall lamps, hanging lamps, table lamps, ground lamps or track lamps have been developed.
The prior art of plastic lamps have inner walls which are coated with a plating layer to reflect light. As a bulb lights up, the light is reflected by the plating layer. Although such design has a low cost, it has a poor heat dissipation and lacks tolerance for high temperatures. Thus, the traditional lampshade and lamp have a shorter half life because the lampshade is susceptible to cracking under high temperatures and the plating is easily stripped off.
Therefore, it is obvious that the prior art design has defects which requires improvement.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lampshade with a plating film layer, wherein the color of the plating film layer can be varied, is tolerable to high temperatures, and has a preferred fire-proof effect. The lampshade will not crack due to high temperature. The plating film layer will not be stripped off. Therefore, the lampshade and moreover, the whole lamp will have a longer lifetime. Furthermore, the lampshade of the present invention is ceramic, and thus, can be reused for meeting environmental protection requirements.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lampshade with a plating film layer, wherein the lampshade is suitable for halogen lamps, light emitting diode bulbs and conventional lamps.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a lampshade with a plating film layer, wherein the lampshade is made of ceramics. The plating film layer is formed by a low temperature sputter coating on the lampshade. A receiving chamber is installed in the lampshade. A receptacle is elastically supported in the receiving chamber. The inner wall of the receiving chamber has an inner thread. The inner thread and receptacle serves for inputting power so that pins of a bulb are connected to the receptacle or threaded into the inner thread. The present invention is suitable for halogen lamps, light emitting diode bulbs and conventional lamps.